dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:7th Universe
Galaxies Should I make a new page for the galaxies shown in Dragon Ball Super? Faisal Shourov (talk) 22:11, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Hm... I'd say hold that for now, at least. Currently, we have separate articles for galaxies. I don't think we currently have a list of all the galaxies shown in DBS (at least, not to my knowledge). And it would be more likely that we create separate articles for each of them. 22:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :All the galaxies shown are random except for one (where Beerus and Whis lives). That galaxy was shown twice in episode 1 and 14. However Milky Way hasn't been shown yet in the anime or manga Faisal Shourov (talk) 22:19, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, yes. We kinda have an article for it, but it's Beerus' Planet, since that was the only prominent planet in the galaxy Beerus and Whis live in (which happens to be a nebula). And no, I haven't seen the Milky Way either, iirc. 22:25, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about the license, I don't know how to credit license for pics yet. And in episode 28 it was clearly shown that it was universe 7. Thats the rationale Faisal Shourov (talk) 00:53, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Please try using to upload images (not the "add a photo" button in ), so you can fill out a form for the license and rationale. A license, for example, is this. A rationale, for instance, is this. Both of these must be on every image in order for them to be used in articles. 01:01, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :I have put the image with rationale and license Faisal Shourov (talk) 07:01, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::It's not there. You'll have to put it there by editing it first, not necessarily re-uploading it. 07:03, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::How about now? Faisal Shourov (talk) 07:08, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Ech. Brownie points for trying. :P I'll just put it there for you and show you. What episode does it come from? 07:10, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Episode 28, it was demonstrated by Whis. He also said both Universe 6 and 7 are nearly identical. BTW thanks for doing it for me, Im getting used to the Wikia currently Faisal Shourov (talk) 07:13, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done. That's how you do it. And yeah, I understand. It's no problem. 07:15, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the edit. I have one more request, can you please put the image for me? I can't put it without reverting your edit or reuploading it. ::::Edit: Never mind, thanks for your help. I appreciate Faisal Shourov (talk) 07:19, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::: Universe I think there should be a separate page for that explains how the universe works, named "Universe" — Meshack :There already is Universe. If you go to that page and post on the talk page, you'll get a first warning for spamming our talk-pages, you're not contributing to our pages, you're a detriment. Why didn't you search before making this a section. As a matter of fact, if you thought we needed it, why didn't you just make the page? It would've alerted you that we already had one. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 00:57, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Universe 7 I feel a bit unease for us to use "7th Universe" just because using "第7" literal translation and that makes us stand aside with the rest of media using "Universe 7." MOreover, the count numbers has not much thing to do with multiverse here, is it important for the counting? More, 第7 could be "No. 7," so the whole could be "Universe No. 7" or simply "Universe 7." For example, "第１次世界大戦" could be "World War I" beside "First World War," "第7班/第七班" (Naruto) preferably being "Team 7." Yes, I think it's awkward to document two familiar terms in every single article of universe.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 19:01, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :If i'm not mistaken the kanji is used as a prefix for forming ordinal numbers --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG]] 19:12, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I wasn't saying it's not. It literally is. My point is the ordinal has not much business here, we need to count yet? "Universe 7" is not wrong in some manners as I explained above and sounds better, no? It's a matter of choices, I suppose. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 19:24, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Not to offend you. But your english is a bit choppy and i'm a bit confused. So I won't take nothing personal. As a suggestion; I would like "7th Universe". My pet-peeve of calling it Universe number would be it would incorrect if i'm not mistaken. I'm assuming it would be: . We've used numbers in article names in the past with the Androids. So if you're suggesting changing the Seventh Universe to the 7th Universe, I would support for the reason as followed: 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai <--named by set numbers. --[[User:New World God|PAPA FRANKU NWG'']] 19:34, February 27, 2017 (UTC)